A Chameleon's Life
by Always just another girl
Summary: Cameron Morgan is not just another ordianry girl. She's in line to attend Gallagher College and become a spy but when notes start appearing and she gets more attention than ever with the help of a certain pair of green eyes, will she be able to live to the end of the year? Let alone Gallagher? Photo credit: Yuting Gao
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic apart from Aunt Alyssa, Violet and in a way Zach's mum and dad (because they have the same names, but different personalities and backgrounds and identities and well you get what I mean). The list of characters that I do own will keep growing, but you know who Ally Carter's characters are.

Prologue: Zach POV

"Mum!" I heard myself say, "This has to be a joke right? You and Dad really can't be serious?!" I looked over at my parents, they were sitting there, watching me like I was a bomb about to explode. A wall about to be torn down. They had reason to look at me like that, I guess, I don't really blame them.

"Zach, you know why we're doing this. It's for the best" Dad's mouth was moving, and I could hear him saying what I knew deep down was true but refused to believe. I was listening to him, but not truly listening to him. He knew that when he explained "You know that you haven't been the same since what happened last autumn* and we're hoping that this move might help you." Dad reached for Mum's hand, almost as if he wanted reassurance. For heck's sake I was a 16yr old! Not a nuclear weapon! "You'll like it there Zachy", Mum continued, "Remember when we took you with us on that mission in Brisbane*****?"

I know what angle Mum was playing at. Nickname check, happy family time check and now here came what they thought would seal the deal. The one thing they thought that would make me happy about moving. "You'll get to see your Aunt Alyssa every week instead of every six months Zach! Isn't that great?" I faked a smile. "Yeah that'll be awesome, I'll go start packing!"

I then walked as quickly as possible without them noticing something was up (which is pretty hard to do, since they are spies and all) and flopped onto my bed. Yes, it was great that my parents actually cared enough about me to pick up and move to the other side of the globe. But what was not so great was that they wanted me to be happy about it. Why should I be happy about it? All my friends (if you consider the goons I hang with at school friends) were here.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and began to return to the misery that is my life. The cause for this sudden cause of me not thinking about my miserable life was simple. Violet my little sister who I adored and treasured the most among all in the world was standing at my door, clutching her little teddy bear, Charlie. "Zachy", she whispered sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, "I had a nightmare. Can you tuck me back into bed?" in that moment I didn't think I would ever get over how adorable my sister is. But, I had to tuck her into bed. It was my job to keep her safe, even B-. "Don't think about him." My mind said to myself, "if you do, you'll just collapse. Again. Now hurry on and help Violet."

Distracting myself from painful memories, I ushered Violet into her _very _yellow room and lifted her up onto her bed. I was about to ask her what her nightmare was about when I noticed she was already fast asleep. I kissed her on the forehead, wished her a good night with plenty sweet dreams* and watched her sleep carefree and blissfully. I wondered when I had last slept like that, 'not in a long time' my mind answered. I wondered when/if I would ever sleep like that again. I doubted I would.

Still deep in my thoughts a hand slammed itself against my mouth. Stronger arms than mine pinned my arms to my sides and a knife was held against my throat. All my attacker said was 'Say hi to Cammie Morgan for me'.

**Hey guys, how was that for a first chapter? I've never wrote a Fanfic before so I gave I my best shot. Also, you'll notice with the little star things I put them in there a bit. That's what I'll be doing to let you know some things in these little bolded paragraphs below. First of all, yes autumn not fall, I'm an Aussie so we say autumn. Secondly, Brisbane is the capital city of Queensland which is one of the 7 states in Australia. Some of you might know the Gold Coast, Great Barrier Reef or The Gulf of Carpentaria. Those are **_**all **_**in Queensland. So, what do you think happened to change Zach? How do you think Cammie and her classmates will react? **

**Also on a different note, I will post the next chapter after I get **_**a **_**review. Just one. I don't want to ask too much of you guys. So review and I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: A nightmare

Chapter 1: A nightmare dressed as a miracle

Cammie's POV

Nothing seemed particularly special about today. Apart from it was Friday, that meant I got to wear my formal uniform, didn't have to tie up my hair for science and I got to sit next to the one and only Sherlock-Holmes like Josh Andrews*! At 9:05am as per usual the bell rang for form*, nothing out of the ordinary there.

Liz and I looked at each other, we were going to be so late and I'm not sure Liz could handle that. "Cam, we're going to be late for Form! My teacher is going to be so angry and then he'll talk to me at the end of class! Then the deputy for the junior secondary is going to ask me where I was and why I was late for form and, and, and" Yep, Liz couldn't handle that. I managed to calm her down from hyperventilating to just being really, really worried. Only Liz could nearly have a panic attack for being late **for form**.

I manage to slip into form just after the bell went to my usual spot with Bex and Macey beside me. As I slid into my seat, no one batted an eye or looked my way. That's probably the only thing great about being me. I'm a chameleon, I blend in and am great at hiding. When I don't want to be found, I'm not.

I'm also really lucky to have two of my best friends in my class and I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, Liz has got Jonas and Grant. I pull out my book (The House of Night: Burned, just in case you were wondering, I really recommend the series) and form goes by relatively quickly.

The whole GI class is in a clump right near the door to our humanities class because Frau Bunti wasn't there yet. Now, some of you are probably wondering what GI is, long story short it's German Immersion. All of our core subjects (German, HPE, Humanities, Science, and Maths) are in German apart from English that's in English. Frau Bunti comes to the door and we walk in.

Nothing unusual yet but lo and behold there's a pair of piercing green eyes with a well-toned, muscular body sitting on my desk.

His entrancing emerald green eyes, I got lost in them just by thinking about them. Sinking deeper, deeper, deeper until, "Cammie", Josh noted, "that random new person is sitting on _top _of your desk". I quickly pulled myself out of my reverie and back into the present.

"What the heck do you think you're doing sitting on my desk?!" I was not expecting this I mean, whoever is? I looked more closely at how he was behaving. He sat like he was guarding something like he had a secret to hide. "Hey there Gallagher Girl", he sounded cocky, flirtatious and like he had nothing to lose. But I knew that tone, that voice. It was the voice of someone who had many mysteries, lies, hardships, and everything to lose.

You might be asking why I noticed all those things. All my life my mum, aunt, and godfather have been asking me to do the same simple thing. To notice things. That's the same thing as the Gallagher University for Exceptional Young Women said to me during my check-ins where they would make sure all students with their names down would be able to attend still. Right now though, Gallagher Academy was the school we unfortunately attended. Even though Gallagher Academy is an exceptional school, we have the habit of getting the most arrogant, obnoxious people. But we learn to deal with them, just like we learn to except the unexpected. But enough about my uniqueness, back to the story.

I saw Josh shoot a look at Zach, and Zach shoot a look at Josh. I inwardly groaned. Yay, now I get jealous Josh. Wo Ho! So excited not. Luckily, Frau Bunti choose that moment to introduce our newest member. "Class, we have a new student today. This is Zachary Goode and he has just come from Germany, Münich two days ago. Do you prefer Zachary or Zach?" She directed that last question at Zach and he just simply replied: "Just call me Zach", then sent a smirk my way.

'Oh great' thought my mind, 'not only is he hot, but he's also annoying too.' He ended up sitting next to Grant, Preston, and Jonas leaving me to sit with Bex, Josh, and Dee Dee according to the seating plan.

However, the rest of the lesson was surprisingly uneventful. Just laughing and flirting with Josh and some possibly jealous glances from Zach. When the bell rang we wrote down our homework before filing out of the classroom. I was walking out with Liz and Macey when Zach caught my eye. I returned the glance with a smirk to give him a taste of his own medicine before strutting out of class with my friends.

Zach POV

Wow. So this is the famous Cammie Morgan, Chameleon, Dancer, Musician and Heartbreaker. Not that she knows about that last one, so don't tell her. I've heard a lot about her parents, Rachel and Matthew Morgan, how they used to be legends of the CIA. And how Matthew died before Cammie was born so Rachel moved them over to Brisbane. I remember the night that Mum and Dad told me we were moving, the attacker who M16 still hasn't caught yet, told me to say hi to Cammie Morgan for me. What could Cammie have done to get the attacker on her hit list?

She has that look about her that says, 'I'm watching you, and just by looking at you I know you'. When I called her Gallagher Girl I watched her flinch because well she probably thinks I'm another overly-confident guy who wants to steal and break her heart.

As class begins the teacher introduces me and all the kids seem nice. I get seated at a table with Grant, Preston and Jonas. They seem funny but I know all too well about people not being who they seem to be. They invite me to join them and their other friends at lunch and I gladly accept, otherwise I'd probably be sitting with a bunch of wanna be girls. They see my jealous glances at Cammie and Josh and inform me about them. Apparently, they dated in grade 9 for about seven months before braking it off. They both still like each other but one's yet to ask the other out.

They also told me that I'd be better off going after another girl because well Josh is possessive. Like I didn't figure it out after the first ten minutes of the lesson because I called her Gallagher Girl. After the lesson we walked off together before getting accompanied by the rest of the group, including Cammie. Cammie and Macey were at the head of the group, talking about some inside joke involving lamingtons. Macey made her laugh and her whole face lit up. Her smile was so wide I thought it would grow wider than her face. Her laugh sounded like pure joy and I know it is a little cliché but it's true. If only I could make her laugh like that.

**Hey guys, how was it? Did you guys like that Grant, Jonas, Preston and Zach are getting close? Now I'm guessing that people will be wondering what the mystery component of this story is. When Cammie makes a choice between which guy to choose to date (not giving away any spoilers) then the mystery component will come in a lot more heavily. Also, is Andrews Josh's last name? Sorry if I got it wrong, I'll edit it later if I did. And Form is most Aussie public school's version of homeroom or rollcall or whatever else you guys call it as I'm assuming that most of my readers (currently being 2! I'm so excited!) are American. Anyway I just want to say a huge thank you to:**

**Jamko-Zammielover: Thank you so much! I promise that the story will get **_**a lot **_**more interesting, and I'll try to update ASAP always. Thanks for being my first review!**

**CamrynM05: Thanks again! Usually, when people say my stories are awesome I usually doubt them because they know me and well bias but this is amazing cause you're I'm not sure where and I'm probably hundreds of kilometers away and you still think that of my story!**

**I decided I'm going to update when there's either 2 new reviews on this chapter or when a month has passed since I've updated.**

**Ciao Always just another girl**


	3. Chapter 2: The Note

Chapter 2:

Cammie POV

As we walked out of the classroom Macey and I started talking before asking what I had for lunch. When I told her I had some lamingtons and she had to have some, we both burst out laughing. Two weeks ago, it was lunch and all four of us were sitting down talking and eating at our usual spot near the teacher aide staffroom. From there we could see all the really dumb kids in our grade doing incredibly stupid things. Liz forgot her lunch that day and was refusing any of our offers to give her some of our food when Macey grabbed a lamington and literally shoved it in her mouth*. We all started laughing and we all thought it seemed like a very Macey thing to do.

As we were laughing, grade sevens were looking at us like we had lost our minds and Zach, well Zach was looking at me like I were the most beautiful thing on earth. It disconcerted me a bit because I don't even know Zach and Josh would be hysterical if he knew.

After that lunch passed quickly and we all got our books for our next class. Mine was Visual Arts and I loved it in my classroom and in that block because there are paintings on the buildings and one of them is of cats and it's so adorable. Bex and I were walking there together because believe it or not, Bex is an _amazing _artist! I never knew it myself until our first art lesson two months ago.

Art was a great time for me to clear my head. I didn't consider myself to be a popular person more like that silent bookworm really nice nerdy girl in the back of the class, so to have Josh's attention again was a shocker enough but Bex kept on saying something about how Zach looked interested? Is it just me or are best friends always crazy? Too soon the bell rang and I split off from Bex to find Liz who I had English Extension with.

As we walked off to English Extension Liz told me about how her relief teacher -Dr Fibbs- was giving a lecture about quantum physics instead of IT. At first Liz was a bit bummed but then she was having the time of her life. When we got to English as usual Mr Solomon was getting us to do some silent reading before asking us what was different about the class. Mr Solomon was a teacher like no other. He was always asking us questions about our surroundings, even if they had nothing to do with English.

As usual, the class was stumped so also as usual, Mr Solomon picked on a random student who just happened to be his goddaughter which was me. I started speaking before realising that I was whispering, I never was nor will be good at public speaking. "Three minutes and 38 seconds ago you received a late slip from a student. The new student Zachary Goode."*

Zach's POV

Exactly five minutes and 17 seconds ago I stood right near the entrance to my English Extension classroom. It wasn't anything too flashy, just a wooden demountable classroom with a good view of the oval, but then again, I wasn't particularly interested in the classroom, more like the people inside, people being Cameron Morgan.

After I took one minute and 39 seconds to gather my courage walked in and handed Mr Solomon my late slip. All of the students seemed transfixed on the video playing on the screen at the moment and jotting down notes occasionally. They all seemed to be working and that alone was a miracle.

I quietly stood in the corner of the classroom as I knew Mr Solomon and he liked to test the awareness of his students all the time, so I wasn't surprised in the slightest when Cammie said, "Three minutes and 38 seconds ago you were handed a late slip from a student. The new student Zachary Goode". I took that as my cue to step out of the shadows of the dimly lit classroom and walked to the only spare desk. Next to the one person who was different to everybody else in an extreme way. Now don't get me wrong, Cammie seemed like a nice girl but when you're lined up to go to Blackthorn College when you graduate, you know that everything is not as it seems.

If there was a spare seat next to a more attractive and flirty girl would I have taken it? Probably just to amuse myself, so yes. But when Mr Solomon is your family friend, he expects you to protect and befriend the girl that people are after. Unfortunately, this girl was Cammie Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Matthew Morgan so let's just say that befriending her to protect her is a tough task.

As I sat down, I saw her squirm a bit in her seat for reasons unknown to even the likes of me. To try and make her feel better I made sure to be as helpful and charming as I could so that I would not make her suspicious. Easier said than done.

After a long day at school I walked home slowly using the time to get used and memorise my surroundings. When I finally reached my front door I heard a greeting in my direction. The girl in question who said the greeting was a stunner. I mean, she had the silkiest hair and rose cheeks that you would ever see. She wore a long silver necklace that hung until the bottom of her rib cage, probably to get me to check her out more, but that was also my warning bell. She must be a sick minded person to think that by highlighting her boobs I would therefore like her.

She took me looking at her as an invitation to come over to my door. "Hey there", she repeated yet again very enthusiastically, she was making me sicker by the moment, "my name's Deedee and I'm your new neighbour! Isn't it great? So I was thinking maybe you'd like to study together because even though we're in different classes we still have the same exam. Cause you're not a Germ or a Leaf right?" I guess I was picking up on the relaxed way people talked here, or maybe I just got a feeling that she was talking about mainstream. LEAF was the honours program and GI's rival. Germ I'm guessing was short for German Immersion. The way she said those names though, I just got a bad feeling from her. Even if I was mainstream, I wouldn't study with her.

"Oh I'm from Germany so I did apply to the GI program, it's a lot harder than I expected". That should've made her walk away with a quick goodbye but instead it did quite the opposite. "So you're smart as well as handsome, hmmm I'm having a party on Friday night and I do love all those smarties in GI and LEAF, I'll invite them too! The whole grade is coming, so I'll see you there?" I quickly nodded my head before ducking inside and locking the door. Honestly, a guy can't get a break from girls throwing themselves at him, can he? My thoughts became distracted as I found a note that was slipped underneath the door. 'So, you've met the famous Chameleon? We'll be coming for her and thanks to you we know how to get her. The only way to keep her safe is to go to that party on Friday night, I'll be waiting for my time to strike if you don't meet me there. – Deedee'.

**Hey Guys, sorry if this was out later than you expected, I've been camping and I've just got back. Did you guys like the cliff-hanger? What about Deedee? What do you want to happen? Also, funnily enough, the lamington story is based on a true event that happened with my friends. I thought it would be funny to include it in this story. You guys are lucky I didn't end it when Cammie mentioned Zach, I nearly did but I realised it would probably be a while before I updated again so yeah. I will be updating when I get three reviews on this chapter or in a month, whatever comes first. Also, I want to say a huge thank you to the following people:**

**Fairy095: Thanks, and it'll get better soon! I'll also be updating when I get three reviews on this chapter cause get it? Third post three reviews? I think it's a good idea anyways.**

**Amber: Thanks for your enthusiasm! When I was writing the prologue I put in the stuff about Queensland cause that's the state I live in. Canberra is great, I went there six years ago and had a great time. I've never been to Sydney though but I'd like to in the near future!**


	4. Chapter 3: More Notes and Murder

Chapter 3: Notes and Murder

**Hey guys, just letting you know the murder isn't graphic or human, so don't worry if you get squeamish or grossed out really easily. Also for those of you who don't read the author's note I will be waiting for 4 new reviews on this chapter or two weeks to go by before uploading a new chapter.**

**Always just another girl **

Cammie's POV

As I finally arrived home at the usual time (28mins, 54secs after school ended) to hear my passive-aggressive bird being her usual passive-aggressive. I know that she isn't really but that bird is like a dictator. But deadlier. Molly (that's the bird's name) finally shut up after I fed her some rocket, I sighed. Now I could get down to business.

I ran through what had happened today in my head. According to everyone in GI, Josh still was head over heels for me but the new guy, Zach, flirted with me. Or at least that's what I think he did. But Zach, well he knows how to get into a classroom, hand the teacher something, sit down at a desk and have no one notice. Except me. Did I think he might be a spy in training as well? Maybe. Did he have the skills to go to Blackthorn (because Gallagher is an all-girls college, we wouldn't have it any other way)? Yes. Did I think that he may be trying to honeypot me? Yes. Could I let my guard down around him, did I trust him, did I get a good feeling about him? Was he the new bane of my exsistance because every single class he tried to get my attention and sit behind me? No. No. No. Yes.

Zach was basically the only interesting thing (and not pleasantly interesting) about my day. The rest was average, which I didn't mind. I got started on my homework and eventually finished. Now for my college* work. The Gallagher College was the only college that actually sent it's to be students homework. Like reading and answering text book questions on topics like History of Espionage or COW (countries of the world). Sadly, we never got Cove-ops of P&E homework because that was all we did in the Gallagher Summer Camp.

Shortly before mum arrived home, I heard some yowling and barking/growling coming from outside. Yes for those of you who were wondering, we have a cat, a dog and a bird. In other words, we have a zoo. I ran outside into my backyard (the fenced part is an acre, our entire property is 13 acres) until I found what caused all the commotion. My heart sank. In the middle of one of our mini clearings of trees (natural clearings, my backyard is like a jungle made out of gum trees at some points) was a dead magpie with a knife sticking out of its stomach. The saddest thing was there was a note attached, the murderer could've just stuck the note on the door but no, they had to murder an innocent creature.

From the angle and depth of the knife wound, I would say that they've had to climb the fence and then throw the knife with a huge amount of force. I mean, this person was strong. The scariest thing was, they had gotten into the property with detection. My parents were retired legends in the spy world, my mum ran Gallagher College and dad ran Blackthorn Institute. They both got home around 5 by landing their helicopters on one of the launch pads. Afterall, the headmistress/headmaster of spy institutes doesn't have to be there for dinner. Or if they did, they just came home anyway.

I heard the ladnign of two helicopters and raced towards the launch pad. Afterall, my oarents needed to be alerted of this immediately, what if someone was out to get them or us? My parents would be wisked away to the Aussie spy agency (ASI, Australian Spy Intellgience) while I would be taken to the nearest safe house inhabited by spies. With the evidence being wisked away by Mum and Dad to take to the ASI.

I calmed down and began to tell my parents what happended. I got my school bag (with everything I needed for school in it including a uniform) and my get-away bag. As the daughter of spies, you always have a get-away bag with stuff like toiletries, clothes, a book, some money and a few things for comfort. I got our zoo inside and got them into the most secure room in the house. I grabbed my phone, wallet and my car keys. Mum and Dad got similar stuff together and we all said goodbye at the door. Mum handed me some paper with the address on it. When I got there, I would burn it.

I chucked my stuff into my car and headed off towards this house. 34 Maywood Road wasn't very far from here. I wondered who lived here, did I know them? Did Mum and Dad know them? I pulled up in the driveway and got my stuff out. 'Here we go' I thought, 'the moment of truth'. I knocked on the door only for it to be opened by the one and only bane of my exsistance as of today, Zach.

"It's a code 339 so move", I practically shouted in his face. I know, wise move Cammie but then again, he needed to move. People couldn't see I was here overwise the whole family and myself was comproimised. We would all need to move and well you get the idea. He did get the idea and moved aside. I calmed myself down and heard a quick "Zach who's at the door?" That was a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

Zach's POV

Well, after the whole Deedee fiasco and the note, I decided to take it into my own hands. I researched her and nothing unusal came up. Her parents were dead, she was an orphan. She lived with her Grandma next door and her behavioural and accedemnic records were superb. Her Uncle Edward however, he was a spy for Interpol. He visited every Christmas and summer. I looked more into Edward, his missions and everything else I could access by hacking Interpol. He seemed like a good guy but one thing that caught my attention was that he was wanted in no countries. To be a truly amazing spy, you will get wanted in countries. My parents were both wanted in 33 while some ASI legends and other legends from across the globe were wanted in as many as 53.

It was about 5 when the door bell rang so I erased all memory that I was there. At the door stood Cammie, she was in leggings, an old shirt that was way too long (did she have a boyfriend? If not why was she wearing an oversized shirt?) and some flip-flops*. Her hair was in a messy plait and while she proabby thought that she looked absoloutely atrocious in my mind, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Wait a minute, drop dead gorgeous?! No I absoloutely refuse to falling for Cammie. It's funny flirting with her but I am absoloutely not falling for her. No way hosay.

She said something about a code 339 and shoved me aside. I gave myself a mental slap in the face. She needed to get in and I couldn't let anyone outside see her. When she soved me aside and walked inside my mum asked me who was at the door. I glanced over at Cammie to see her face was white with shock. "Mum, it's a code 339", I replied and saw her rush over to look at Cammie. Mum's face also paled before she stated, "Cammie the Chameleon, I haven't see you since that time you followed your parents and I to that coffee shop eight years ago! How are you? Good or should I say _Goode_?" I mentally slapped myself. Mum could be so embarrassing sometimes, I'm not sure why I bother.

Mum swept Cammie up in one of her good-old fashioned bear hugs. I had no idea my mum knew Cammie, and also no idea that she was a Chameleon. But everyone has their own secrets I guess. Cammie's phone started going off so Cammie asked my mum if there was a private spot for her to take her call. Mum guided her to the study before closing the door and turning to me, I was in for it now. "Zach", she started, "why didn't you tell me about Cammie? And also how long have you been falling for her for?" Leave it to mum to ask the obvious and the embarrassing-non of your business questions.

"Mum, I didn't know that you knew her. Also, I am not falling for her. Yes, she looks pretty but that does not mean I am head over heels for her!" Mum seemed to accept that and also looked convinced I was telling the truth. Because I was.

After about ten minutes Cammie opened the door and came out. She asked Mum where she would be staying and Mum helped her get the room all ready an organised. But there was something weird going on. Cammie seemed spooked and on edge and terrified and worried. I remember that Harry Potter reference about Ron having the emotional range of a teaspoon and I guessed that Cammie's was the size of an Olympic swimming pool. When Mum asked what was wrong all Cammie did was go and print a picture before handing it to Mum and Cammie had good reason to be spooked.

'Dearest Cammie,

By now you have met the one and only Zachary Goode aka. the Shadow. By now he's probably got you more attention than you wished for, being the Chameleon. There are always enemies lurking, always enemies striking so watch out for those you love and hold dear, for they may be dead soon.'

By the time I read the note my mind was racing. Who were they? What do they mean about enemies? Who wants to hurt Cammie? And among all of my questions lay a certainty. I was going to Deedee's party and getting that information.

**Well? What did you guys think? Hate me? Hate the story? Love the story? Let me know. Did I previously say Gallagher College or Gallagher University? You guys don't know how weird it was for me to write 'flip-flops'. I was going to write the Australian word for them which is 'thongs' (**_**not the underwear!**_**) but I guessed that some people would take it the wrong way. Also a huge Thank You to the following people:**

**Jamko-Zammielover: 'Or is she?' is the right question. I'm still working out that part of the plot so that is a very valid question. But, Deedee is a very strange (is that the right word?) person because when I read the books I always thought of her like there was something off about her. Thanks for your support!**

**CamrynM05: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me!**

**Guest: Thanks, I love how it's shaping up as well, trust me there'll be more mystery and Zammie to come…**


	5. Chapter 4: Asset, Friend or Foe

Chapter 4: Asset, Friend or Foe?

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to thank you guys so much because my story has currently been read in 10 different countries: USA, UK, Australia, Germany, Iran, Argentina, Canada, Ireland, Vietnam and Greece. I love being able to share this with you guys. School has started again and so has writer's block. Yay (note the sarcasm) PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Also there is IMPORTANT authors note at the bottom.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about taking a vow that I will always review every fanfic I read because I know what it's like to have no reviews but a million views, what do you guys think?**

**P.P.S I'm thinking of starting a story called I'd Tell You I Love You, But I'm Supposed to Hate You, let me know if you're interested!**

Violet's POV (in case you guys forgot, Violet is Zach's younger sister, also one of the few characters I own)

Weird things were happening that night. A pretty girl arrived with bags and she looked worried and scared. I could see it in her eyes. Her name was Cammie, I later learned and she was the daughter of two spies whose names were classified. I hated the word classified. It meant that I couldn't know but others did, and that was another thing I hated.

After a while, she went into her room and stayed there. I don't think she noticed or knew about me, something had happened and she was too upset to notice things. Zachy looked worried and concerned, I had never really seen him like this apart from when Dad nearly died on assignment. Or maybe he had never really let me see, he never really liked to show any other emotion apart from cockiness and joy.

Zachy came and tucked me into bed at bedtime and looked at me expectedly. I was about to ask why he was looking at me like that before he I realised he must think I have questions. I always have questions. So I asked them, "Why's that pretty girl here? Why was she so upset? Why are you so worried? Why is Mum not able to tuck me in? Why did Dad have to go on a mission right now?"

"Well Vee, the supposed 'pretty girl's name is Cameron. She's here because of a code 339 and the reason why she's upset is classified. I'm not worried and Mum is with Cameron, and you very well know that Dad is on a mission because he is. He doesn't control it any more than we do. Now time to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning". But, I was already asleep by the time he finished, his answers are always too long. Or maybe I just asked too many questions, but I had needed to ask them, because something wasn't right.

Zach's POV

******** TIME SKIP **********

It was Thursday night and nothing really had changed. Cammie hadn't been out of her room much and the only time I really saw her was at school. She may be dealing with a lot of really complicated stuff and family issues, but she couldn't just let her cover down in public. At home however, she was the stereotype definition of a moody teenager. She never talked to me, as if I didn't exist, she was getting along pretty well with my sister, mum and dad who had just come home. At school she acted as if nothing had changed, her fiery, stubborn and determined personality hadn't changed a bit and if I commented, she was sure to keep her responses fiery. It was a bit freaky how she managed to keep her emotions in check, but then again she was the daughter or living legends.

I was talking to Mum about the party tomorrow night and how it would be a great way to get to know my peers. She reluctantly agreed but said no drugs or alcohol, she couldn't have me blowing our cover. I think she knew that there was a different reason why I wanted to go to the party, but if I didn't tell her, she wouldn't be able to get it out of me. Not even Dad or the director of ASI were able to get something out of me if I didn't want to spill. I went into my room and started mentally planning my mission (?).

At that point though, everything changed, but I wouldn't know for a couple of years how much that one event would change my life. There was a knock at my door and I cursed under my breath in Farsi, one of the only languages my mum could never learn. Something about how the nouns and grammar cases worked. I told the knocker 'Go away, I'm getting dressed' in German (which would be 'Wegfahren, ich bin meine Kleidung zulegen') but obviously I wasn't convincing enough because my door opened and in came Cammie.

Her eyes looked fierce as did her face, like she was going to do something and no one could have the strength to stop her. She walked with purpose, elegance and determination, she was dressed in a simple sweatshirt and trackie-dacks (sweat pants) but in a way she looked more beautiful and intimidating than I had ever seen her before. If she was coming to fight me, it would've taken all my courage to stay there. She flops onto my bed like she had every right in the world to be there and says, "So Zachy, what's the plan?"

******* YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP ******* **Because most of you don't read your author's note at the bottom, I have decided to put another one in here. Next chapter will be up when I reach 14 reviews. Not that hard people and it means a lot to me. Continue on:**

It finally arrived, the night of Deedee's party. As I waited downstairs for Cammie I consolidated the plan in my mind. We would arrive 5mins apart so as to draw away any suspicion. We would keep a distance and lay off the alcohol until 30mins into the party when most people were drunk and single out Deedee for answers. We would keep an eye on any suspicious behaviour until 10pm when we would enjoy the party. Depending on the information we got, I would probably keep an eye on Cammie for the whole time because I couldn't let anything happen to her. Not that I actually liked her, yeah she was pretty and confident but flirting with her just made life more interesting, and I could keep a better eye on her so she didn't get hurt.

When Cammie came down the stairs five minutes before she was going to go in, she looked stunning. Her wavy waist length hair fell naturally and her short light blue shorts and a grey and white striped tank top made her curves stand out exceptionally. She also wore a daisy headband and some red converse which just made her look even better. It didn't look like she used any makeup apart from light mascara, lip gloss and concealer. She looked naturally stunning, and the guys at the party would definitely think so too.

"Let's get going then, we don't want to be late." Cammie ordered.

"You go first Gallagher Girl, remember we're not going together." I retorted.

"Yeah of course I remember, see you later." And with that, Cammie strutted out the door with such confidence and care-free attitude that I almost forgot what had happened and why she was staying here. She would make an exceptional spy one day. She stated that last statement almost like a question, like she was also a bit disappointed to leave without me. I brushed it off and double checked I had everything and that the plan was all down pat and finalised.

5 minutes later, I started walking down the driveway. Usually, driveways are short, only about 5-10 metres in length. But, this is the suburb of Oodnadatta, basically where all the rich people live so they can send their children to Gallagher. All the driveways here are 500 metres long at least, and mine was no exception. People can have parties here in comfort, because of the rainforest/forest area each driveway may be 10m away, but each house is about 500m apart which means that the loudest party may only cause minor annoyance to the neighbours if their windows are open.

When I got to the party, BMWs were parked all over the lawn and in the driveway. There was only one small path that was clear to go up to the house. Or should I say mansion? The mansion was 4 stories tall, one of the shorter ones, but was extremely wide. It was one of those houses that by looking at it, you could see that it cost more money to build than the average middle-class person spent in a life time. And that was a lot these days. Inside, the house smelt of alcohol, sweat and food. I vaguely recognised Cammie with her friends near the dancefloor at one of the tables.

All four of them were drop dead gorgeous, Cammie in her natural look, Bex with a casual short dress that hugged her curves and showed her muscles, Liz in her pink blouse tucked into a knee length floral skirt and Macey just being Macey. My prediction was right. I only glanced in her direction for a second and saw five boys staring at her. It made me feel funny and disconcerted, but before I could do anything else, Grant, who had become a brother to me in the week I had been at Gallagher came over to me.

"Hey Zach, seen the belles of the ball yet?"

"Plural?" I questioned.

"Yeah, don't all four of them look like they just fell from heaven?"

"Well Jimmy thinks that Cammie did for sure" Josh was slowly making his way over to her, probably to ask her to dance. He looked like okay himself tonight, from the seven or so girls gazing after him dreamily.

"I dunno bout Jimmy, but you think so yourself."

"For your information Grant, I do not but there's some more pressing matters I have to attend to."

"Like asking Cammie for a dance."

"Whatever Grant, see you later." I walked over to where Cammie was before Jimmy got there. As if I was going to let him dance with Cammie when we had to meet up with Deedee in five minutes time. "Hey Gallagher Girl, wanna dance?"

"Ummm", she looked at her friends and saw them frantically signing GO with their hands, "sure, why not?" I took her hand and led her away from her friends and the safety of the table to the dance floor. I reckoned we had time for one song before finding Deedee in 4 minutes and 12 seconds time.

We danced and had a lot of fun, Cammie looked amazing and her smile was incredible. All too soon, Cammie and I headed off the dance floor and to Deedee who was looking at us expectedly. She led us through the house to her bedroom and told us the rules which were:

You get to ask me a question but then I get to ask you a question

We must answer each question truthfully, and we must leave out no information that the asker may want

We must always answer the question

Cammie and I looked at each other before deciding to go ahead. "We'll play this game and by your rules that you have told us at this moment."

"Good. You may start." Deedee announced.

"Who is after Cammie?"  
"Many people, but a better question would be what. Why is Cammie staying with you?"

"I'm staying with Zach because of a code 339. Are you after me?"

"No. Why was there a code 339?"

"Cammie's house was broken into. Are you friend, foe or asset?"

"I'm not friend or foe. I guess I'm an asset for this time only. Zach, where is your dad at this moment?"

"I'm not sure. It's classified to me. Why are people after Cammie?"

"They see that she is valuable. One day she will be the best pavement artist that the spy world has ever seen. Both sides want her to work with them to bring the other down. And there's a rumour on the streets that they want to prove a theory. Did your parents ever tell you something important or get brush passed when you were with them?"

"My Dad got brush passed and my parents did tell me something of major importance. May Zach and I have a quick break Deedee? We want to discuss strategy."

"Of course."

Cammie led me out of the room where Deedee was waiting. "Zach, what theory do you think they want to prove, and how am I related to it?"

**Hey guys, who do you think 'They' are? Happy Easter btw! Also, not much to say this time, just if you guys could please review, it helps me improve my writing and plot. Fav, follow and review it helps me keep motivated! **

**Camryn05: Thanks, and I think it's good too that Zach doesn't have a physcopath mother, it helps with the story especially since Catherine isn't super important to the story.**

**Until next time,**

**Always just another girl**


	6. Chapter 5: Tickling can cause WW3?

_Dedicated to: Camryn05_

Chapter 5: Who knew tickling could cause WW3?

**Thanks to my nearly 250 readers!**

Cammie's POV

It had been two weeks since the party. Two weeks since anything remotely interesting had happened apart from Josh and Zach's arguing about who I sit next to. Actually, it was mainly Josh telling Zach to move out of the seat next to me while Zach was asking why he had to move. I hated how they argued over it, couldn't I sit next to whoever I want?

Josh was definitely not liking Zach, when I told our boy expert, Macey, about them fighting over who I sat next to, she simply said "Cammie, it's simple. Josh likes you and doesn't want you sitting next to anyone but him, especially Zach. Zach won't move because he wants to see how Josh reacts, and Zach also wants to sit next to you sometimes, so I hearby diagnose Josh with jealousy and Zach with a possible crush."

At Zach's house, I got to know Violet a lot better and she sort of became a little sister to me. Zach was being cooped up in his room a lot, but when he did come out he seemed moody. Zach's parents were lovely but they weren't my own mum and dad. I hadn't heard any news about them for three weeks until the Thursday afternoon after two weeks after the party.

**************THIS IS A SORT OF TIME SKIPPY THING*******************

**Also if I get: ****1-2 reviews**** I'll update when I can be bothered (usually ****2-3 weeks****), ****3-4 reviews**** and I'll update in ****a week****, ****5-6 reveiws**** and I'll update in ****3 days****, ****7+**** and I'll update ****ASAP****. By reviewing you let me know that some people actually read this and that it isn't trash. You guys are my ****motivation**** so yeah continue reading.**

I woke up at 6:30am as per usual. Throughout the house I could hear Zach's dad making coffee and saying goodbye to his mum who was going on a mission. I heard Violet's protests to get up and Zach attempting to get her up. As soon as I got out of bed I started towards Violet's bedroom to do my first non-assigned job of the day. Waking up Violet.

For some reason I seemed to be the only one able to wake up Violet without her screaming and someone getting hurt. When I went into her room there was the usual display of pillows everywhere, probably thrown at Zach, and a lot of green. Some little girls might like purple or pink, but not Violet. Zach was whispering into her ear softly before I came in. He gave me a nod saying, 'I've tried my hardest. Your turn.'

"Hey Violet, good morning, I know you want to go back to sleep but we have to do something first", I explained, "Do you know what it is?"

"Uh uh."

"Well you see…" Then I lunged forward and started tickling her. She burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed. She mumbled some things like 'No! Stop!' and 'that tickles!' between laughing fits. Suddenly, I was pushed from behind onto the bed and landed next to Violet.

Zach was standing at the end of the bed and suddenly started tickling us both. Violet and I were laughing our heads off, rolling around the bed in fits of laughter. It was perfect. But then Zach did something, he started tickling my feet. Now that may not sound bad but if someone tickles my feet, they are dead. And Zach knew this from dinner a couple of nights ago. So I did the only possible thing I could, I gripped his arm and full on flipped him over my shoulder.

"Ouch Gallagher Girl, that hurt." He brushed himself off as he got up, "I didn't know you were that strong."

"Well, I'm a Gallagher Girl, what do you expect?"

"Someone who's not strong I guess?"

"What do you mean 'not strong'? Girls and especially Gallagher Girls can be very strong Zach." I was starting to get fed up with him, I mean at school with fighting with Josh and know gender stereotypes and tickling my feet that he knows I hate? And he thinks this is funny? He's such a, such a guy.

"I mean not strong cause like I don't know I wasn't expecting it."

"Expecting that I can't defend myself?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Zach you know me. I'm a freaking Gallagher Girl and you know that I hate it when someone tickles my feet."

"But do I?"

"What the", at this point I covered Violet's ears with my noise-cancelling earphones because well I guess I didn't want her to hear Zach and me fight, "fuck do you mean?!"

"Wow there Gallagher Girl, hold your horses. I do know a bit about you but not all, like what's your favourite colour? What's your favourite thing to do? Who would be on your hit-list assuming you had one? So, I don't really know you because you haven't let me."

"So Zach, you want me to spill all of my shitty past to you just because you said so?"

"Gallagher Girl calm down. Are you on your period or something?"

That was the last straw.

"Zachary, a girl doesn't need to be on her fucking period to know when an asshole who's also is a dick is showing his true colours. First, you be a total dick to Josh, than you assume all these things about me and now you want me to spill my life secrets to you? What kind of person are you?!"

And with that I stormed out of the room. Zach was being such an idiot but I can't let it get to me again. Not in front of Violet. He might be an ass but I have to learn to put up with him. I can't just run, I would fight. I can't let him walk over me like that again.

I opened my bedroom door to find my curtains closed which was strange cause I left them open. About 2.45951095 seconds later a black cloth was pulled over my face. It smelt strange but I then remembered that it would most likely be poisoned. I quickly tried to roundhouse kick my attacker but it ended up with me banging the wall really hard. Like I think I felt my ankle break hard. That made a huge sound and soon Zach was knocking on the door saying, "Cammie I know you're mad but please I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said that but please don't take your anger out on the furniture."

The last thing I remembered was intense pain in my gut and darkness.

**Hey Guys! We have now nearly 600 views! Thank you guys so much! Shoutout to:**

**Camryn50: Thank you so much! I do love Zach's sister's character it is completely adorable!**


	7. Chapter 6: Look it's the red sea!

Chapter 6: Look at the red sea! Oh wait, that's blood.

**Hey guys, sorry that this is late and short, I just think that having more in this chapter wouldn't be a good idea. I'll be updating next Friday if I get 5+ reviews, if not than probably I'll update at some point in the next month or so.**

_Previously:_

"_Cammie I know you're mad but please, I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said that but please don't take your anger out on the furniture."_

_The last thing I remembered was intense pain in my gut and darkness. _

Zach's POV

"Gallagher Girl? Are you okay?" I was a bit worried now, it had been nearly 15secs after she kicked the furniture but I could hear nothing. Maybe a bit of breathing but no footsteps, sobs or anything else. I decided that if I didn't hear anything after another 5secs I'd bust down the door, I know that sound dramatic and highly overrated but I thought I had heard a knife going through the air, a noise that I always wanted to forget.

"Okay Cam, I'm coming in now, make sure you're decent." I busted down the door and found well a battle scene. There was a hole in the wall near the door and a hole in the window, there was glass everywhere and a broken vase. As I was taking this all in I looked down and saw Cammie on the floor. I ran to her side and immediately took off my shirt to soak up the blood as I applied pressure.

"Mum!" I yelled, "come quick!"

"What can be that important Zach? I've got 3 kilos of paperwork due by Friday!" She replied.

"Cammie is that important Mum."

"Oh my gosh. I'm coming!" Mum rushed into the room and quickly took over from me and called the and pushed me out of the room for apparently obvious reasons such as, ´Violet is out there and I don´t want her coming in´, but I think the real reason was that if Cammie died and I watched I would never forgive myself for not saving her. She was right of course. I never would.

"Zachy, where's Cammie? I need to get her back for tickling me." Violet was so sweet, so innocent, so unknowing about what the world really was like, I couldn't let her see Cammie like that, heck I couldn't even let her see what was really going on inside my head.

"Cammie just accidently kicked the wall and Mum's just making sure she's alright, you can get her back later ok?"

"Ok! Now come on Zachy, I need to tie my shoelaces!" And off we went to tie her shoelaces.

Catherine's POV (you weren't expecting that, were you?)

I sat down at my desk with a double espresso in hand, Ed had just gone on a mission this morning so I couldn't procrastinate doing my 3kgs worth of paperwork any longer. I had my pen in hand and started on the first sheet when I heard a thump. 'It was probably nothing', I thought to myself, 'it's just Violet throwing around whatever she can find on her bed to avoid her getting up'. Then Zach called my name.

"What can be that important Zach? I've got 3 kilos of paperwork due by Friday!"

"Cammie is that important Mum." He replied. I don't really remember happening next but I ran into the room where Zach had called from, Cammie's room, and took in the scenery before me. Zach sat next to a bloodied Cammie applying pressure to her gut, I don't think he saw it but he had tears in his eyes and a determined air that would be ready to defend her to his last breath and long after, and they would be adorable together when they actually got together. I quickly called the ASI and got Zach out of there. If he was there if she died he would never forgive himself.

Near the time when the ASI got there, I started taking in the scenery as a spy, not as a mother. I saw the bloodstains and cloth on the floor, the hole in the wall and window and the glass shattered on the floor. There was a note on the ceiling that I wouldn't notice for a while, but I could already gather what might have happened. She ran into her room after a fight with Zach, got attacked by two guys a lot bigger than her, tried to do a roundhouse kick while they tried to drug her, put a hole in the wall, busted her ankle and then they stabbed her before running away.

When the ASI got there I let them take over. Afterall, what could I do? I had Cammie's blood all over my hands and clothes not to mention a huge stain on the floor. I quickly got change and had a shower to get the blood off before going to Zach and Violet.

They were on the floor with Zach teaching Violet how to tie her shoelaces for the billionth time. They were certainly a sight with a muscular, tall, broad 16 year old boy talking soft and gently to a hyperactive small 3 year old. Zach soon noticed my prescence and asked me if everything was alright. I just replied with, "grab your bags, we're heading to the ASI."

**How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Let me know! I also have a poll going on my profile so make sure to check it out! Poll closes in August (just an estimate). Shoutouts for Tickling can cause WW3:**

**CamrynM05**

**Jamko-Zammielover**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Prologue:**

**Covertoperative456**


End file.
